


The problem after the Final one

by HufflepuffLightwoodBane



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mycroft-centric, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Sherlock Being a Good Brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffLightwoodBane/pseuds/HufflepuffLightwoodBane
Summary: The Final Problem. we all saw how that ended. Sherlock with a promise, an almost drowned John and a captive Mycroft, and of course a horrified Greg, a confused Molly and a disorientated Eurus.





	1. Chapter 1

Mycroft Holmes' POV  
I thought i'd be there forever, in that cell, but then it's no less than i deserve. I sat and contemplated my choices leading up to this point, everyone hated me, even Anthea only tolerated me and i'm pretty sure that if Lady Smallwood was in fact as they say 'asking me out' it wasn't because she liked me. Ha 'Reptile' Mrs Hudson was right wasn't she, i'm cold, solitary. Sherlock should have pulled the trigger. 'Holmes killing Holmes' as the recording of James Moriarty so aptly put it. Shaking as i sat there. I jumped up when i heard the cell opening, wondering if Eurus was back to finish me off, she would be entitled to if i'm being honest. I closed my eyes and waited for death, prayed for it almost . My eyes snapped open when i heard no gun fire, only someone clearing their throat and i felt a warm hand on my knee and looking up into the face of my new companion. I saw the softened features and eyes glistening in concern, it took me awhile before i realized where i recognized those eyes from. Then i remembered and i threw any sense of professionalism out of the window and threw myself at my companion. So there i am, in my younger sister's cell, sobbing into the arms of the ever loyal, Detective Inspector.

 

Sherlock Holmes' POV  
John was safe, that was my main priority. Although i had promised Eurus i'd help her but now she's going back to her prison. She needs help, help that i can't give her and Mycroft, i had no idea how difficult all of this was for him, he even went so far as to goad me into killing him., wait, does that mean my brother, my brother, the big, strong cold-hearted, ice man, that he claimed to be has a heart and not only that but a death wish or was that just the guilt talking. Even so i'm glad i told Greg to take care of him. we're going to have to tell our parents that she is still alive but what will that mean for us. it's always been me and Mycroft for me and now Eurus is back and i remember her but will this mean that the relationships within our family are going to change, i hope not because right now i felt like i needed my parents but i knew my big brother needed us more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a work in progress and i am currently in the process of planning more for it.

Gregory Lestrade's POV  
Holding Mycroft in my arms made me realized that despite the cold exterior he exudes, he needs this, he needs the affection, he needs someone, he has Anthea but Sherlock called him his arch-enemy, John didn't associate with him that often as neither does Molly and Mrs Hudson called him a 'reptile' and his parents just don't seem to be interested in him at all. So that just leaves me and so i vowed to be there for him for as long as he needs me and then some. I have always felt something for the elder Holmes, i had been denying it for so long as i thought it was clear that the other man wasn't interested in me or a relationship with anyone one but that's going to change even if our relationship is just a platonic one and never strays beyond the boundaries of friendship, he needs someone. 

John Watson's POV

i can't believe all this has happened we were being checked out by the paramedics whilst Sherlock explained everything to me, everything about Eurus, Mycroft and his family and why what happened actually happened and how it ended. He told me about how that girl in the plane was just Eurus and how fear and apprehension quickly turned into paranoia in Mycroft. God i thought the Holmes brothers were two of the smartest people in the country and yet neither truly realized that they had people who would be more than willing to help them, admittedly they'd all be more willing to help Sherlock, but as soon as Sherlock asked Greg to take care of Mycroft, he all but ran to his car in order to be one of the first people to reach Mycroft. Maybe there is more too this family than brains maybe there is a heart in the Holmes' somewhere, broken though it may be, it is there.


End file.
